Bird is the Word
by Fangurl Phantomhive
Summary: (Super Junior fanfic) The eve of the Super Show, mommy Leetuek makes sure that all the members are in bed and get enough sleep. Kyuhyun will not go to sleep because he wants to play StarCraft all night, so Leetuek takes the game away from him. Kyuhyun, being the little maknae he is, decides get back at Leetuek. Implied Kangtuek, Yewook, Kyumin, Hanchul, and Eunhae.


Leetuek walked out of the hotel room bathroom in his boxers and a bathrobe. "Kangin, did you tell the boys that they were supposed to be in bed no later than one thirty?" he asked his roommate. "They know we have to be up and at the arena by nine."

"Yeah, Heechul and Eunhyuk were the hardest to get to bed. Heechul didn't wanna stop eating sour gummy worms, and Eunhyuk said he couldn't sleep because there was a Jackass movie marathon on," Kangin replied. "But I finally got them all settled down."

"Sweetie, you are a lifesaver. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you with me," Leetuek said as he slid on a t-shirt. "I'm gonna go check on them before we head to sleep."

"Oh Leetuek, leave them be, I'm sure they're all fast asleep," Kangin responded.

"I just wanna peek in," Leetuek quietly argued before grabbing a master key and exiting their room. Since Leetuek was the leader of Super Junior, whenever they stayed in hotels, he always got a master key to their rooms, to check on them and make sure they were getting their rest.

First, Leetuek checked on Donghae and Eunhyuk, since they were next door. Walking inside, Leetuek found Donghae asleep with his arm wrapped around Eunhyuk's waist, but Eunhyuk wide awake watching TV. "Hey Leetuek," Eunhyuk greeted with a grin.

"Eunhyuk, it's almost two in the morning, why are you still awake?" Leetuek questioned.

Pointing to the TV, Eunhyuk simply stated "Jackass is on."

Leetuek grabbed the remote and flipped off the TV. "Well you can watch it some other time, Eunhyuk the Super Show is tomorrow and we all need sleep, now I'm taking this remote, and if I come back in here, you better be asleep like Donghae," he instructed.

Suddenly, Donghae flinched before muttering "Swim Nemo."

"He's having another Finding Nemo dream," Eunhyuk informed before gently rubbing Donghae's arm to calm him down.

"Okay, well just make sure that you two get enough sleep," Leetuek reminded before backing out of their room. To himself, Leetuek whispered "Time to check Heechul and Hankyung."

Peeking into their room, Leetuek saw that the room was pitch black, but he heard Heechul whisper "Hankyung, do you wanna build a snowman with me?"

Hankyung laughed quietly before replying "Silly Heechul, there's no snow around here."

"We can use marshmallows instead," Heechul suggested.

"Hey you two, time to head to sleep, we have to be up in a few hours and I need you two rested," Leetuek said.

"Sure thing Leetuek," Hankyung replied. Leetuek shut their door before Hankyung pulled Heechul closer and whispered "The minute we get home, we'll build a hundred snowmen." Heechul grinned before the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

After checking on Siwon and Shindong and seeing that they were fast asleep, Leetuek approached Kyuhyun and Sungmin's room. Listening carefully, Leetuek heard Sungmin moaning from inside. Quickly, he opened up the door to inspect what was going on. Leetuek found Sungmin in bed reaching for Kyuhyun who was sitting in front of the bed playing StarCraft.

Sungmin reached for Kyuhyun from underneath the bed comforter and whined "Kyuhyun, come to bed. I can't sleep with that game on."

"In a minute Sungmin, I'm almost done with this level," Kyuhyun replied without even turning his head.

Leetuek walked over and sat down on the bed. "What's wrong Sungmin?" he asked before Sungmin hugged Leetuek like a child.

"Mommy Leetuek, Kyuhyun promised he'd come to bed forty five minutes ago, and he's still playing that silly game," Sungmin pouted as he pointed to Kyuhyun.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Leetuek promised before gently tucking in Sungmin and quickly kissing the top of his head.

He walked over to the TV and unplugged Kyuhyun's Nintendo 64. "Not cool Leetuek, now I'll have to start that level over," Kyuhyun complained.

"Kyuhyun, you are keeping Sungmin from sleeping, and I specifically told all of you to be in bed by one thirty, it's almost two," Leetuek scolded as he picked up the Nintendo 64.

"What are you doing with my StarCraft?" Kyuhyun asked.

"You can have this back after the Super Show is over, but I need you good and rested, now go to bed with Sungmin," Leetuek ordered.

Kyuhyun climbed into bed and sat there with his arms crossed, glaring at Leetuek as the leader left the room. "I'm sorry Kyuhyun, I just really wanted to you to come to bed," Sungmin apologized.

"It's okay Sungmin, Leetuek thinks that he can just take my StarCraft like that and get away with it, he is sorely mistaken," Kyuhyun replied with an evil grin growing.

"What are you going to do Kyuhyun?" Sungmin asked.

Kyuhyun kissed the top of Sungmin's head before getting up. "Don't worry about it, I'm gonna get back at Leetuek," he informed as he grabbed his phone and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Leetuek was inside Yesung and Ryeowook's room. He was just about to tell them goodnight before suddenly, Kyuhyun appeared in the room, and began to play and sing the song Bird is the Word. Leetuek and Ryeowook dropped their jaws at Kyuhyun's dancing, while Yesung joined in on the dancing.

"Kyuhyun, what are you doing?" Leetuek asked.

"Singing and dancing to this funny American song," the maknae replied.

"Will you stop?" Leetuek requested.

"Will you give me my StarCraft back?" Kyuhyun questioned.

"No," Leetuek stated.

Kyuhyun quickly ran out of Ryeowook and Yesung's room and into Siwon and Shindong's room. He played the song again and began to dance more crazily this time. "Leetuek, get him out!" Siwon yelled as Kyuhyun began to jump on the bed.

"Alright Kyuhyun, get back in your room!" Leetuek ordered.

But instead of listening to his leader, the maknae instead ran into Heechul and Hankyung's room. By the time Leetuek entered the room, he found Heechul hiding under the covers, and Hankyung fixated on watching Kyuhyun dance, even moving his body back and forth to the music. Heechul stuck his head out from underneath the covers and whispered "Why is the bird the word Leetuek, why?"

"I'm not sure Heechul, but I think Kyuhyun needs to stop listening to American music for a while," Leetuek replied before chasing Kyuhyun out of the room.

He finally reached Donghae and Eunhyuk's room. Luckily, Eunhyuk was still awake and had found a way to turn the TV back on and continue watching Jackass. Donghae had awaken and was asking "Do birds really dance like that?"

"No, it must be an American thing," Leetuek figured.

"Johnny Knoxville is an American," Eunhyuk added.

"Thank you for that Eunhyuk," Leetuek said before once again chasing after Kyuhyun.

The maknae had rushed back into his own room and collapsed on the bed next to Sungmin. "He just came in and fell right to sleep," Sungmin informed as he ran his hand through Kyuhyun's hair.

"Well he did his work; he woke up all the members," Leetuek replied with a sigh.

"At least he's happy and can now sleep," Sungmin said with a smile.

The next night at the end of the Super Show, Leetuek spoke up. "Thank you E.L.F.'s for coming out and supporting us. We love absolutely every one of you."

Before he could continue, Kyuhyun interrupted. "Leetuek, listen I'm sorry about what happened last night with the whole thing about me waking up the other members. It won't happen again tonight," Kyuhyun apologized.

"Thank you Kyuhyun, that means a lot to me," Leetuek replied.

"I just needed to know if you had heard," Kyuhyun stated.

"Heard what?" Leetuek asked.

Suddenly, Bird is the Word began playing throughout the arena, and Kyuhyun began dancing around for all of the E.L.F.'s, who at this point, were cheering him on. Yesung, Eunhyuk, Heechul, and Hankyung began to mimic Kyuhyun as they too began to dance around to the silly song. "Kyuhyun!" Leetuek shouted as the maknae kept dancing, but flashed an evil grin towards his leader.

"He's called the evil maknae for a reason Leetuek," Kangin reminded as the leader facepalmed himself.


End file.
